Magic On The Ice
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: On a trip to Anaheim California after his fifth year, Harry Potter meets the Mighty Ducks. Harry/Mallory. M for future situations.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter, The Mighty Ducks, or the NHL**

**I know I really shouldn't start another story, but I've been watching the Mighty Ducks online and, after finding out there were no crossovers when I looked for one, I had to do it. And this is not a challenge, but I hope that perhaps I'll inspire someone else, if not several people, to try their hand at this particular crossover.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Pond. Anaheim California, U.S.A.**

"You did what?" Wildwing, goalie and team Captain of the Mighty Ducks asked their manager calmly.

Wildwing Flashblade, along with the rest of the Mighty Ducks were, well ducks, hockey-playing, hero, anthropomorphic ducks to be exact. Wildwing himself was covered in small, white feathers, with a small tuft of them on top of his head. He stood 6'1" and weighed 210 pounds. Typically, he wore heavy battle armor along with the legendary, golden mask of Drake DuCaine when off of the ice.

The Ducks manager, Phil Palmfeather, was human. Overweight, with brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail, Phil was always looking for a way to make a quick buck. "I arranged it so that one lucky fan would get to meet you and the rest of the team after the game," he explained with a smile. "It almost guarantees us a full house, AND gives me a great excuse to raise ticket prices for this particular game."

Wildwing sighed. "I don't suppose I can talk you out of it?"

"Too late man," Phil said. "Tickets have already been sold, the stadium is gonna be packed. Each fan hoping that they have the lucky seat." He turned and began walking away. "And us, raking in the money."

The goalie sighed as he watched the teams manager walk away. Turning to enter the Ducks headquarters, which was also their home, Wildwing made his way inside to inform everyone of Phil's latest scheme. Though he did suppose it wasn't as bad as when, under control of the Saurians, lizard like beings that were the Ducks mortal enemies, Phil had put them on that television show in the middle of a blizzard.

The Mighty Ducks had six member: Wildwing himself; his younger brother Nosedive, the youngest member of the team and their left wing on the ice; Mallory McMallard, a former member of the Puckworld Special Forces and their right wing on the ice; Duke L'Orange, a former jewel thief and the teams center; Tanya Vanderflock, a technical genius and left defense; with Grin, the teams strongest and largest member, he followed a Zen lifestyle and played right defense. There had originally been seven of them. Canard Thunderbeak had been the captain before Wildwing, and the formers best friend. He had sacrificed himself to save the team, trapping himself in dimensional limbo, when they had first came to Earth in pursuit of the Saurians.

Sighing once more, Wildwing assembled the team to give them the news.

000000000

Harry James Potter was, at the moment, feeling slightly better than he had all summer. The fifteen, almost sixteen year old wizard had been 'forced' to accompany his relatives on a trip to America when they couldn't find someone to take him in while they were gone.

Harry didn't mind, as it allowed him to keep his mind off of the events of last year and the death of his godfather, Sirius Black.

And while the Dursleys were enjoying their vacation by visiting various places, such as Disneyland, Harry had been pretty much left to his own devices. He didn't mind, as to him the less time spent with the Dursleys the better.

The other day he had even bought a ticket to see a hockey game. He had never seen a game, and honestly had no idea what the rules were or the objective of the game was. But when he saw what the home team was named, the Mighty Ducks, he took it as a sign that he should see the game.

Why would he take the teams name as a sign? Ever since the end of his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, harry had secretly been working on accomplishing the animagus transformation, turning oneself into an animal. He did this as a way to honor his deceased father, who had been an animagus along with his godfather. They learned the art so that they could be with their friend, Remus Lupin, on the full moon, as Lupin was a werewolf. He had been disappointed to learn that one couldn't choose the animal they became, as he would have liked to become a stag like his father, but he had continued, even if he thought his animal wasn't all that awesome. For you see, Harry's form was that of a duck, a Philippine duck to be exact.

He had just mastered the transformation at the end of the last school year, and had intended to show his godfather and Lupin when he saw them again, but he had never got the chance, and now Sirius was dead.

Still, he found that he enjoyed his form, as he was able to fly without a broom. It was, in his opinion, much more fun to fly on ones own than on a broomstick.

Already wealthy, thanks to the money his parents had left him, Harry had converted several galleons into American, muggle money for the trip, as well as researched American Magical laws. He was pleased to notice that, as he had taken his O.W.L.'s the Americans would let him practice magic, as long as he didn't reveal any to muggles who did not already know.

It was one reason why the Dursleys had mostly left him alone.

So now, Harry was sitting in the stands of "The Pond," as the Anaheim stadium was called, waiting for the game to begin. He had even bought a Mighty Ducks Banner to wave during the game and to take home as a souvenir. Perhaps, if he enjoyed the game, he'd even buy a jersey.

The place was packed, and Harry guessed it had something to do with the drawing to meet the Ducks, that had been advertised. He himself didn't really care, this was his first match after all. Checking his watch, he noted that there were only a few minutes left until the game began.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the announcers voice boomed out into the stadium. "Welcome Duck Fans! Tonight, your Anaheim Mighty Ducks take on the Detroit Red Wings! First up, let's give a warm Anaheim welcome to our visiting team, The Red Wings!"

A chorus of boos came from the crowd as a team dressed in white with red took to the ice.

"And now, ladies and gentleman," the announcer spoke again, "let's here it for our home team, your MIIIGHHHTTTTYYYYY DUUUUUUCKKKSSSS!"

Music began to blare as the home team came out onto the ice.

_On the road to glory!  
Ain't no turning back!  
Its got to be The Mighty Ducks!  
On a quack attack!  
Look out! Clear the way!  
Ducks are here to play!  
DUCKS ROCK! DUCKS ROCK!_

Harry did a double take. Unless his eyes were mistaking, six, human-like ducks, just took to the ice. One of them, number 01 and named Grin according to his jersey, was massive.__

Mighty Ducks!  
Here come the Mighty Ducks!  
Burnin' up the ice!  
Just try to stop the Mighty Ducks!  
And you gonna pay the price!  
Here come the Mighty Ducks!  
Fightin' for the goal!  
Lets hear it for the Mighty Ducks!  
Time to Rock and Roll!

LETS GO! LETS GOOOOO! LETS GO!  
DUCKS ROCK! MIGHTY DUCKS! DUCKS ROCK!  
Lets hear it for the Mighty Ducks!  
MIGHTY DUCKS!

000000000000

The game was brutal, in Harry's opinion.

Players were routinely hit into the wall or pushed roughly aside. It was also rather fast-paced.

And he loved it.

Approaching the end of the third period, the score was three-two, Mighty Ducks. Harry decided that he loved the sport, and resolved to buy a jersey at some point. Which one he had no idea, his favorite player for the Ducks so far was apparently a girl. Mallory McMallard, the Ducks forward right-wing, had scored two of the team' three goals, and when they showed her picture on the big screen, Harry had to admit that she was kinda hot.

The announcer came on when there was five minutes left on the clock.

"And now it is time to select our winning seat, so I hope you all kept your tickets. Remember that the person sitting in the chosen seat will get an exclusive chance to meet the Mighty Ducks themselves," The announcer said. "And the winning seat is, 234!"

The big screen focused on the seat and harry looked at wide-eyed, before pulling out his ticket and confirming it. He had won the chance to meet the Mighty Ducks.

"Congratulations seat 234. Please approach the ice after the game and make sure that you have your ticket."

000000000000

**I hope you enjoy. Please review and Check out the Challenges in my Forum. **


End file.
